Christmas Can Come Early
by AddictionHigh1
Summary: Christmas is a special time, especially when it's spent with those you love. Established relationship (JJ/Emily)
1. Chapter 1

**First published: Dec 21, 2010**

 **First completed: Jan 28, 2011**

 **Author's Note: This was my first ever fanfiction. Since then, I have published over 15 and have many more started. Due to the republication of my fictions, I have edited any grammatical or spelling errors I've noticed, but I haven't changed the style of my writing at all to ensure the authenticity of my first fiction. All mistakes are my own.**

The snow fell quickly, covering the ground with a white blanket within minutes. It was a beautiful sight, and Emily Prentiss smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on Jennifer Jareau's temple.

It was a week before Christmas, and Emily and JJ had just finished decorating their first Christmas tree together in their new home; they'd been living together for a couple of months. As JJ placed the last glittering bauble on the sparkling tree, she turned in her lover's arms to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

However, what started as a gentle kiss quickly progressed into something much more heated. As JJ guided Emily towards their wide leather couch, there was a quiet knock on the door, before Penelope Garcia let herself in with the key the loving couple had given her.

Upon hearing the door close, the two agents pulled reluctantly apart, but left their foreheads resting against each other. Garcia sighed happily when she saw them, saw how in love they evidently were.

"Aww! You two are so sweet together. You're so lovey-dovey it's almost sickening; so stop being so in love, and go upstairs and get wrapped up warm... We're going to build a snowman in the field."

Stealing a quick kiss before pulling away, Emily turned her head so she was looking at the blonde tech extraordinaire; who did indeed look like she was planning on building a snowman; with a sly grin on her face.

"Pen, as much fun as that sounds, I'd much rather continue what we had started before you interrupted us. Although, I must admit, going upstairs does sound like a good idea."

"Besides Penny, we only have a week until Christmas, and me and Em haven't even started wrapping our presents, and God knows if we'll get pulled on a case again" JJ finished.

Garcia's grin, which had faulted at Emily's comment, grew again at JJ's remark.

"Well then, it's simple. I'll help you wrap your presents so we can go build a great big snowman in the field, and then you can continue whatever it was you'd started before I got here, tonight when we get back to get warm again. Although, only once I've left."

Both Emily and JJ blushed slightly at Garcia's last remark, although they both regained their composure back quickly enough. JJ was the quickest to recover, and counted her friend's point with her own.

"Pen, that does sound like an amazing plan, however, there is one problem; we need to wrap your present as well and we can't do that if you're here!"

"Okay, then. Well, I'll go get a Christmas CD from my car while you get the presents and wrapping paper. And then, while you're wrapping my present, I'll go to the toilet because I've needed to go since I left mine an hour ago."

Before either girl could argue, Garcia spun on her heels and fled to her car to get her CD. She knew exactly what one to grab. Not only was it her favourite Christmas song ever, but 'White Christmas' also seemed to suit the snow which was still heavily falling from the sky.

Back inside the house, Emily gave JJ a quick but deep kiss before she got up to retrieve the presents and the wrapping paper they had bought from the closet under the stairs. Helping her girlfriend up from the sofa, the profiler pulled the blonde media liaison in for another kiss before sitting on the floor to start wrapping the gifts they had bought for families and friends.

"Come on J, we may as well get them done to shut the Goddess of All Knowledge up"

The younger agent laughed as she sat next to Emily and grabbed Garcia's small present to wrap. They had just finished tying the ribbon around Garcia's gift when the self-proclaimed goddess returned with her CD.

Two hours and one bottle of wine later, all the presents were wrapped and under the Christmas tree ready for the following day. The BAU had decided to exchange gift early so everyone could be there and they could all spend the special day with their families. It was late afternoon, but Garcia was persistent in wanting to build a snowman, so the young couple headed upstairs to get dressed in lots of warm layers before braving the snow outside.

"Hurry up! The snow will have melted by the time you two are ready at this rate!"

Garcia shouted up the stairs just moments before JJ and Emily appeared at the top, wrapped up warm, with their arms around each other, poking their tongues out at the perky blonde's sarcastic comment.

"Let's go!"

By the time the trio had arrived at the large, snowy field, it was already dark. However, as reluctant as JJ and Emily were to begin with, they wanted to leave without building a snowman even less. While Garcia was bending down to start the body of the snowman, JJ quickly made a snowball and threw it at her flamboyant friend, hitting her on the head. Laughing, she hid behind her girlfriend before the tech analyst could respond. Turning sharply, Garcia threw three snowballs in quick concession at the couple, each one hitting Emily in the chest. Building a snowman hadn't been Garcia's intention at all: she wanted a snowball fight with her two best friends.

The fight was on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, here it is, finally: Chapter Two! As with the previous chapter, this is a republication so I haven't changed anything apart from any grammatical or spelling errors I've notice. My apologies also for the length of time this has taken to post. I'm in the swing of things currently though, so I'm aiming to get a couple of chapters up tonight.**

An hour and a half later found three very cold, very wet, very tired, but very happy girls sat around the fire drinking hot chocolate. Emily sat with her back against the sofa on the floor with JJ sat in between her legs leaning into her, while Garcia sat on the foot rest opposite them. They weren't talking, they were content lost in their own thoughts about Christmas, happily drinking their hot chocolates.

"Girls, thank you for the drinks and for coming out with me today, but I need to be ready. Plus, guess you two kinda want some time alone together before you have a houseful of excitable profilers tomorrow for a Christmas lunch and exchanging presents, It's going to be so much fun; can't wait!"

Emily didn't notice that her friend was getting ready to leave, or her girlfriend getting up to see her out and confirm the details for tomorrow. She didn't notice the conversation that went on at the front door.

"Is Emily okay JJ? She didn't even acknowledge that I'd spoken when I got up and said good bye to her"

"Yeah, I think so, I think she's just lost in thought; it happens sometimes. There are times occasionally when I give her a kiss and she doesn't even notice. But I'll talk to her and text you to let you know how she is, okay?"

"Okay, thank you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at 1, thanks again for today."

Garcia said, hugging her friend.

"You're welcome. Have fun with Kevin tonight and get home safe; at least it's stopped snowing now."

The young blond replied, hugging her back.

The tech analyst smiled as she pulled back.

"Yeah, thank God. Bye"

JJ smiled back as the quirky blond headed for her car. As she pulled out of the driveway, JJ waved before closing the door and heading back to her lover in the lounge, who was still sat on the floor lost deep in thought.

Emily didn't notice the front door shut, or Garcia's car pulling of the driveway. She didn't notice her girlfriend when she walked back in and sat behind her on the sofa. She only came back to reality when she felt small hands massaging her shoulders and a gentle kiss being placed on the crown of her head. Standing up and turning round slowly, Emily leant down to place a slow and gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

"Thank you"

Pulling back slowly, JJ had a confused look on her face.

"You're welcome. But what for?"

"For loving me and wanting to spend time and Christmas with me"

JJ smiled as she pulled Emily down on to her lap and into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to thank me honey. I love you. What's brought this on though baby?"

Hugging her girlfriend tightly back, the profiler held back a sob as she rested her head in the crook of the young agent's neck.

"I was just thinking, when I was sat on the floor, about how lucky I am to be able to spend Christmas with someone I love who loves me back, this year. I sure never got it growing up."

"What do you mean sweetie? Surely you spent Christmas with your family?"

Emily started crying at this point; something JJ had never seen, even though they had been dating for just under a year, and if she was being perfectly honest with herself, it scared her. Emily had always been the strong one in the relationship, always so good at compartmentalising everything, hardly ever showing true emotion. And yet here she was. The bad ass agent had broken down, literally sobbing in JJ's lap with her face hidden the crook of her lover's neck. Whatever her family had, or hadn't, done at Christmas during her childhood must have affected her badly for her to react like this.

 **Okay, I know this is only a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. XD It will be Emily explaining to JJ what happened during her childhood for her to react like she did.**

 **Reviews make me write faster XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And here we go: Chapter Three! As always, this is a republication so I haven't changed anything except for any grammatical or spelling errors I've noticed.**

10 minutes later, Emily had calmed down enough to be able to talk again, although her voice was uneven and she had to stop even now and then to take a breath to compose herself again.

"I'm sorry baby. It's just I've never spent Christmas with my family before. With any family before. Even the last 3 years I've been in the BAU, I've always been called away by the Ambassador for Christmas day. I've spent days running up to Christmas with those I love and who love me, like the team, but never Christmas day because I'm always called away."

As Emily paused to take a composing breath, JJ interjected with a question; she was confused.

"Em, sweetie, I'm not following you. You said you've never spent Christmas with your family, and then you said your mother always calls you away for Christmas day. Why would she call you if it wasn't to spend the day with you?"

The profiler smiled a sad smile at her lover before continuing.

"I didn't expect you to immediately, I'll explain, but it will take some time. Why don't we have something to drink, and then when I'm finished, you can make me feel better until the early hours? Coffee or wine?"

"Coffee I think, I'd rather you tell me what's bothering you rather than the wine"

Emily smirked and pushed her girlfriend back in to the sofa as she got up to get some coffee for both of them. Heading back in to the living area, she saw JJ curled up in one corner of the couch with a photograph of the 7 members of the BAU, taken the Christmas before, with a smile on her face. Careful not to disturb her, Emily quietly placed the coffees on the coffee table before curling up next to her lover.

"I like that one. It shows we can be happy and have a good time, even with all the devastation we see throughout the year."

Placing the photo back on the table, JJ smiled as she turned to place a gentle kiss on Emily's soft lips.

"Thank you for the coffee. Now explain when you meant earlier"

Emily's smile faulted as she cuddled in to her girlfriend.

"I don't get called away to spend time with my mother every year, I get called away to be the Ambassador's beautiful, smart, career-driven daughter. I spend the day having to make small take to goodness knows. I talk to mayors, presidents, prime ministers. I spend Christmas day building the political ladder for the Ambassador, and heaven forbid I don't make one new connection for her, or accidently do something wrong. Last year, I tried asking her if you could come along as well, if you wanted, and she threatened she'd ruin my career if I ever mentioned you again."

Upon hearing her lover's last comment, JJ gave Emily a confused look.

"The Ambassador knows I'm gay, and had somehow figured out I had the hots for you, big time, and she couldn't stand the thought of me hitting on you at one of her parties, rather than talking to her guests. To be honest, when I asked her if you could come with me, the thought of hitting on you never crossed my mind. I just thought having you there would make it more bearable, since I love spending time with you. But anyway, she was convinced I was going to hit on you at her party, which would have of course ruined her career, so she threatened to ruin mine if I ever mentioned you again. Heaven help me if she finds out I'm spending the day with you and we're not on a case in New Orleans like I told her."

JJ smiled as she snuggled closer to Emily after picking up her coffee and draining what was left.

"You dare devil! I could never have the courage to lie to the Ambassador. If she phones you though to check 'on the case' let me answer it and I'll tell her you're just about to go on a raid so you don't have your cell on you as you use radios. I'd really rather you didn't get in to trouble with your mother, besides; I want to spend Christmas with you. I want to wake up Christmas morning in your arms, not to a cold bed, only thinking of you and how bored you are going to be at the party. Anyway, that explains now, but what about when you were a child. You didn't have to go to these parties when you were a child surely? I hate to think how bored you must have been at them as a child if you're bored as an adult!"

Emily laughed out loud before kissing JJ and replying.

"Luckily sweetie, you're right. I didn't have to go to the damn parties until I was 18. In fact, Christmases up until I was 10 years old were the best because all the staff my mother hired to look after me would spend the day with me. Even the chef would come in and watch me open my presents my mother had left me, once the dinner was cooking. I swear she thought buying me the most expensive gifts made me feel better about her not being there. But on my 10th birthday, the Ambassador decided I was old enough to look after myself so she got rid of all the staff she'd hired for me. And ever since then I've pretty much spent Christmas by myself. This is the first Christmas I've got to do what I want, at 36 years old, and it's only because I've lied to my mother!"

The blond smile at the brunette and leant in for a deep, exploring kiss before commenting.

"Well then, I'm very happy that you've chosen to risk your relationship with your mother for me, by wanting to spend Christmas with me. I love you, thank you."

"I love you too. Now you can help erase the pain you've caused me by making me recall the past, and show me how thankful you are, up in the bedroom. Come on."

Emily teased as she began unfolding herself from JJ and standing up, only to be pulled back down again.

"Nuh-uh. I can't be bothered moving, I'm comfortable. Take me here or not at all."

"Jennifer, no! It's a leather settee to begin with, and I'd rather not have us sticking to it because of us sweating. And secondly, the team are coming tomorrow, and that means Spencer as well. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to sit on a couch we had sex on not 24 hours before, even if he didn't know. I'll even carry you upstairs"

And with that, Jennifer Jareau wrapped her legs around Emily Prentiss's waist and was carried through the house to the bedroom for a night of passion.


End file.
